Are you serious?
by BeingMexoxo
Summary: Four weeks of freedom for teenagers Morgan and Veronica, and they aren't about to mess it up. But when two men break into their house and they start falling in love, things start to get out of control. Especially when they find out that the two men are Eric Northman and Godric from True Blood. Eric/OC Godric/OC
1. Do you like Mase?

**I had thought of this idea a couple hours ago and just said "What the heck? Why not start a new story?" **

**I do not own anything. Just my characters : Morgan Porter and Veronica Kean**

* * *

><p>I shifted in my bed, stretching my arms out and groaning.<p>

"Morgan?" something poked my back.

I turned my head to see my friend, Veronica Kean. She had straight black hair that went to her shoulders. She had round face with dimples and to die for brown eyes. She was on the slim side with fair skin and always wore jeans and boots. At the moment, she was only wearing work out shorts and a white tank top.

My house gets hot during night, so Veronica theorized that we should sleep with barely anything on when she sleeps over. I was wearing a white mid sleeved shirt that ended at my thighs.

"Yeah?" I muttered, hiding my face deeper into my pillow.

"I heard something in the garage." She whispered.

Immediately, I sat up in my queen sized bed. My room was average sized for a three bedroom Vegas house, so I could fit my bed and a dressed into my open space and some shelves into my closet. Across my room was the laundry room which led to the garage. At night, you could hear anything that happened in the garage. And you barely hear anything because nothing alive was in there.

"Do you think someone broke in?" I asked as I got up and grabbed the Mase I had on my desk next to my bed. A couple years ago, when I was ten, two men broke in and tried to rape me. Luckily, my dad had walked in and shot them. We moved, but ever since I always had some type of weapon near me. Underneath my mattress, I had my 22. Extra bullets were in my desk drawer.

"Yeah, I heard a couple sounds." Veronica explained. She crawled to the edge of my bed and clung to my arm.

"Do you want to come with me? Or stay here?"

My dad had gone on vacation a couple days ago and thought that I was old enough to watch over the house alone. I invited Veronica to stay over for the four weeks he was gone and she gladly agreed.

"I want to come, just in case." She muttered, climbing off the bed so she could follow me.

My feet curled when they touched the cold tile in the hallway. I held a shiver back as one of my hands reached forward slowly, to push the laundry door open. Veronica gripped me tighter when I flipped the light on to see the garage doors handle twisting back and forth. It showed that someone was in fact trying to get into my house.

I lifted my hand up and braced myself, ready to spray the person.

The door clicked open and a tall man appeared, his blue eyes sweeping over the small room.

"Ack!" I sprayed him in the face and he fell back, clutching his face. I heard something click, and thinking it was a gun, I shoved Veronica back and pushed her towards my room. She got in, and was holding a hand out to pull me in, but cold hands wrapped around my waist and yanked me back.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, ramming my legs back, trying to get out of his grasp. The man let out a throaty laugh but didn't release his hold. I struggled harder when I heard Veronica pleading in my room.

My capture started to tug me towards my living room. I growled in anger and quickly lashed out, catching the man in the jaw.

"Stop fucking moving." He snarled in my ear.

In some part of me, I knew I should have listened to him. But when I heard Veronica scream in shock, I knew that wasn't possible. I had to get to my friend, to my sister. If I could, I would do anything to save her.

"No!" I spat, my hands lashing out again.

The man growled in anger and suddenly I wasn't planted to the ground anymore. The guy had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder!

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his back but he didn't even show he had noticed it.

I heard him chuckle, "Nice underwear."

I felt me face go red. I had nothing on underneath my shirt, which would show off my underwear. The pervert!

"Jerk." I muttered, folding my arms.

"Hey!" I heard Veronica screech and then a loud thump.

I wanted to scream, to tell her to beat that guy's ass, but I knew if I did, that my own capture would get mad and do something. I didn't want that.

"Here." The guy muttered as he plopped me down on one of my single red fabric chairs.

For my living room, I had two single red chairs with plush green pillows. I had light hardwood floor with a green carpet with a red lining on it diagonally in the middle of the floor. A circular wooden table was next to my chair with some magazines laid out, mainly ESPN and Sports Center. The other single chair, across from me, had its back facing my dark kitchen table set that was exactly across from two wooden barstools and my small, but spacey, kitchen. My white fridge had pictures of me, and my younger brother Jacob, hugging each other and Conner, my ex-boyfriend, and me jumping into my Aunt Danny's pool.

I looked up to see a teen age boy dragging a struggling Veronica out of the hall and roughly shoving her into the red loveseat next to me.

"Hey!" I complained at his roughness. Not fair, we are only girls!

My capture growled at me.

"Who are you? What do you want? If you want money, I'll give it to you!" I offered.

The two men frowned before shaking their heads.

The oldest one had blond hair and menacing blue eyes. He was pretty tall, and that was saying something if you came from a tall family. His skin was super pale, paler than mine, and his back was hunched like he had looked down for too long.

The youngest had dark hair and grey eyes. He was short, with tattoos all over his body. I could see this because he was wearing some white tunic that was see through if you had dark colors underneath. And his tattoos were dark.

"We only wish to know how we woke up in your garage." The youngest said with a soft voice.

I frowned. No one could have gotten into my garage without me hearing it. The door would have made too much noise.

"That's impossible! I would have known if someone had put you people in there." I muttered.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Than explain how we woke up in there."

I scowled. The two men looked familiar and it was annoying the heck out of me. The answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't place them.

"We don't know." Veronica finally spoke up.

The two men frowned before there was that familiar clicking sound. At first, I had thought it was a gun cocking, but now. Two fangs appeared in the blonde's mouth.

Everything hit me full force. I knew where I recognized these people, and why they were so familiar. Eric Northman and Godric. That was who they were. My favorite characters out of my favorite show. And they appeared in my house, in my garage! I couldn't believe it.

And neither could Veronica because she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Don't like? Review!<strong>


	2. The Deal

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I've had many surprises in my life. For instance, finding out that my best friend almost killed her brother because he had tripped her. But this . . . this passed that by far.

"Veronica?" something shook me but I didn't open my eyes. I knew that if I did I would see two men who I thought were just myths.

"Oh stop your faking!" this time the voice was angry and near panic.

I sat up, but didn't open my eyes, "What? Can't you see I'm fainting?"

Someone snorted, "V, you're sitting up and having a conversation with me."

I peeked one eye open to see my brown haired friend scowling at me. Morgan was pretty, and I couldn't believe that she had even considered being my friend. She had curves, and rose pink lips. Her almond shaped grey eyes could turn cold in an instant and that never turned out good. Morgan's hair was unruly, but perfect at the same time. It pretty much looked like she just had sex and instead of fixing it, she left it alone. She had decided long ago that she loved shorts, so on hot summer days she would wear her favorite daisy duke shorts, sandals, and a tank top.

She was on her knees, her hands resting on them. Behind her, Eric stood with a frown and Godric was pacing back and forth.

"There are _vampires _in your house." I whispered to her, my eyes watching Godric's every move.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

I didn't move as Godric came closer to me. I saw Morgan tense and wondered what that was about. How long had I fainted for? Hours? Minutes?

"Are you okay?" he asked once he was close enough.

I smiled, "Yeah."

He nodded, as if happy with my answer, before turning back to Eric.

"How long?" I asked Morgan.

She understood, "Two hours."

I balked. Two hours. I had left my friend alone with two vampires. Morgan was known for her short temper. She wasn't patient and horrible at explaining things. If I ever had a kid and Morgan was their teacher, I would take them out of that class as soon as possible. My kid's ego and self-esteem would probably be ruined.

"What happened?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

Morgan scowled but didn't say anything. I fidgeted. That was never a good sign. One thing about Morgan, she always told me about what she did.

Eric's angry voice snapped my attention back to him. He was standing next to Godric, an identical scowl on his face like Morgan's, while Godric was saying something in a foreign language.

"They're speaking Swedish." Morgan whispered her eyes wide.

She had always wanted to learn how to speak it, since her favorite vampires did. I was content with just knowing English, since I'm probably not going to be traveling around the world. Especially Sweden.

I frowned. Why would they need to speak in Swedish? Were they having a private conversation? I smacked myself in the face. Of course they are, Kean! That's why they're talking in Swedish. Man, I could be so stupid at time.

"We have made a decision." Godric spoke up, turning away from a raging Eric.

"And?" Morgan's voice wavered as she spoke.

Godric smiled, "Does your offer still stand?"

Morgan smiled as well, and without thinking she hugged him.

"What deal?" I asked loudly. Eric rolled his eyes at me.

Morgan broke away from Godric and, without warning, launched herself at Eric. He grunted as he caught her and she hugged him tightly.

I frowned when I noticed Eric smirking at Godric, who also frowned. I knew that Eric was a player, but . . . would he really go for Morgan while he was here?

Morgan finally broke away from him and smiled down at me since I was still sitting on the floor.

Her smile was nerving me so I scowled, "Morgan. What deal?"


	3. I am going to kill you, Morgan

**Like usual, I don't own _True Blood _or any characters you recognize. I only own : Morgan Porter and Veronica Kean**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V<strong>

I bit my fingernails as Veronica paced in front of me. I knew that it had been a rash decision, to even suggest it to Godric and Eric, but I couldn't just let them run around loose! They don't even know that vampires _don't_ exist!

"Morgan . . . I am so mad right now that . . . you know what never mind." Veronica snarled.

I threw my hands up, "I panicked V! They were about to leave! What else was I supposed to do?"

She turned towards me and pointed her finger at my chest, "So you let them stay in your attic? How are we supposed to feed them? What about when your grandparents come and visit?"

I sighed, "They're fucking vampires Veronica! They could go outside, bite one of the neighbors, and then Glamour them to forget or something like that! You saw the flashback with Vampire Bill when Flanagan confronted him."

Veronica sighed but didn't say anything. I knew she was cornered. I couldn't have just let them leave, to walk around thinking that people know that vampires exist. Shit, we would probably see them on the news later

"And now, about two men who think they are the hit vampires Eric Northman and Godric from _True Blood_. Back to you Bob." Yeah. That will totally bring attention to them.

"Fine. But Morgan, if this all goes to shit, I'm blaming it on you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not long, but I'm tired from school so and I just wanted to update before I forgot. If it makes you happier, this was filler ;D<strong>

**Like? Don't like? Review!**


	4. Veronica's a Seer!

**I own nothing. Only my characters : Morgan Porter and Veronica Kean**

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica's P.O.V<strong>

Morgan had decided that the house needed to be cleaned for our guests. So, I kindly reminded her that our guests were dead and didn't need a clean house. She had scowled at me and said to humor her.

"_Country girl shake it for me, shake it for me._" Morgan sang as she cleaned the counter top.

I loved listening to her sing. She used to be in choir, but quit once her ex boyfriend joined the class. She hated his guts. I walked around the living room, dancing as I vacuumed it.

I didn't notice the sun go down, or Morgan stop singing. I guess I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even notice Godric sitting in front of me laughing while Morgan and Eric leaned against the kitchen table.

I blushed once I realized that they were, "Stop starring."

Morgan giggled, "I didn't know you could dance!"

"That's the whole point of secrets my dear friend."

She rolled her eyes before whispering something to Eric, which resulted in him helping her clean the counters.

Godric chuckled from behind me so I turned around.

"What?" I asked as I rolled the cord back up to the vacuum.

He sighed, "I have never seen my progeny do as a human told him to."

I frowned before turning back around. Did Morgan really tell him to clean? I wouldn't have put it past her. She was the laziest person ever and tried to find a way out of doing anything hard. I narrowed my eyes at Eric's back. He was probably trying to get into her good graces.

"Ugh, suck up." I hissed.

Godric laughed again, "Yes."

Eric flipped us off behind his back when Morgan wasn't looking. I laughed before walking into the hallway and putting the vacuum away.

"Eric stop!" I heard Morgan scream. I ran back into the living room to see Eric spraying her with water while Godric scowled at them.

Morgan laughed, "You have to clean it up."

Eric scowled but didn't say anything. Such a suck up.

Godric glared at his progeny before turning back to the magazine he was reading.

I was going to murder Eric in his sleep. Don't think I didn't notice how he would stand really close to Morgan whenever she was next to him. But I couldn't blame it all on him. Most of it was her fault. She would flick her hair over her shoulder, move around him, and even rest her hand on his arm when she laughed. She was on flirt mode and it was getting on my nerves.

He was a vampire! And by that I mean he was from a _TV_ show for Christ's sake! She could never have a relationship with him. He is _dead _and a character from a show.

I threw my hands up in frustration. Godric and Eric gave me strange looks while Morgan ignored me. She was used to me expressing my anger with my hands without saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Godric asked me.

Morgan snorted, "She's fine alright."

I shot her an annoyed look before turning to the TV and turning it on.

"We need to speak about . . . how vampires don't . . . exist." Morgan suddenly blurted.

There was a crash and I looked up to see Eric gaping at Morgan while she blushed. Godric, who was sitting next to me, growled lowly.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

I looked at Morgan. She's the one who brought the subject up, so she should explain it.

She took a deep breath, "I don't know how, or why, you're here but vampires don't exist."

Eric laughed crudely, "Oh really? Than explain how you know what we are in only seconds of seeing us."

I snorted, "Yeah Morgan."

I knew I was making it worse, but I didn't care. I told her to let them go and do whatever the heck they do. But she was stubborn.

She glared at me while she spoke, ". . . so you know who Antonia is, right?"

This wasn't the direction I thought she would go. To be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if she just told them that it wasn't their business and went on with her night.

Eric and Godric's growls answered her question.

"Well Veronica's a seer!" she exclaimed, pointing at me.

I laughed, shaking my head. Did she just really call herself . . . wait her name isn't Veronica. My name is.

"What? Morgan!" I cried. Eric was looking at me like a science project. Godric had a raised eyebrow.

Morgan, you better hope or pray, or whatever the fuck you do when you're scared for your life, that I'm as far away from a knife as I can get.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was looking at the stats for this story and I'm like "HOLY COW!" So many people were visiting it! But I only have 6 reviews . . . review? For me? Please?<strong>


	5. Rules

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only my characters: Morgan Porter and Veronica Kean**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V<strong>

Eric looked at Veronica with interest and jealousy flared up inside of me. I quickly pushed it back. What was I jealous of? Veronica didn't like Eric, and as far as I knew, he didn't like her. That was all up to Godric, however.

No one noticed it, not even Eric, but whenever sweet little Veronica was in the room Godric is always two feet away from her. I think Eric was catching on since he wasn't growling at her anymore. This was a good sign, in my opinion.

"If you are truly a Seer, tell me something that will happen." Eric asked cockily.

Veronica gulped, "Um . . . if I- I tell you th- then it would ruin the c-course of p-p- plans." She stuttered out.

I sighed before gently slapping Eric on his arm, "Leave the poor girl alone. Don't you see she needs rest? She's been working all day for you guys to feel comfortable and this is how you repay her? Where are your manners?"

Godric actually looked ashamed, "Thank you, Miss Veronica, for working all day for us."

Whipped. That man is W-H-I-P-P-E-D! Veronica hastily nodded before scurrying off to my room.

"Okay," I clapped my hands and Godric looked at me. "We need to speak about your food . . . schedule or whatever. Eric there is no killing," I swear he growled. "And no, you cannot bite me or Veronica. Clear?" as an afterthought I added. "Unless we say so."

The two men nodded before Godric stood up, "I'll go first and then tomorrow night you'll go, Eric."

Eric nodded and in a flash Godric was gone. I sighed before going back to cleaning.

I knew that Veronica was going to kill me for telling everybody that she was a Seer but I panicked! And she wasn't helping at all. Aren't friends supposed to help friends when two homicidal vampires are in one of their living rooms? I thought so.

I felt two hands rest on my waist and breath fan my neck. Instantly I leaned back.

I heard Eric chuckle, "Veronica is asleep and Godric will be gone for a while . . ." he trailed off suggestively.

I sighed and shook my head, "Sorry, can't. I actually have work to do and this wasn't for you. Anyway, I have school tomorrow and I can't stay up all night satisfying your needs."

He snarled before pushing himself away from me and continuing with cleaning the sink. I think I can get used to this. A guy at my feet all the time.

I hid my smirk behind my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen at school tomorrow? Will Veronica worry about the boys? Will Morgan die in the middle of the car ride there? Do you think Eric will go by Morgan's rules? Do you think Morgan will find a way to get Veronica to feel sympathy for her friend?<strong>

**Tell me in your review!**


	6. Surprise my ass!

**Veronica's P.O.V**

Morgan fidgetted as we left the house for school. I couldn't help but glare at her.

When I had woken up from my "nap", (If you could even called a nightmare hell a nap) Eric had immediatly asked me millions of questions about my lifestyle. Did I drink to hold the visions back or did I just sit back and let them do what they want? I wasn't a drinker! I wasn't skinny as heck and stared at the kitchen like my life depended on it.

"Look, V-" Morgan began but I cut her off by slapping her.

She immediatly threw her hand up, as if to punch me, but she slowly lowered it.

"I can't." she whispered brokenly. I snorted. Morgan wasn't known for holding back on fights, and at this moment I wanted one. I wanted to show her that she couldn't just throw me under the bus like that. I was a project, and it would never stop until the vampires were gone. I was scared. I wanted protection and to just hide but I couldn't. Not with Eric around.

"You threw me in a shithole Morgan! Eric is going to try and get me to be one of his fricking slaves and I have no way of fighting back!" I screamed.

She snorted. "I won't let that happen."

"Morgan, not to burst your bubble which I'd gladly do, but you are freaking HUMAN! He can kill you in an instant!"

She rolled her eyes before heading over to car and jumping in.

"Coming?"

I screeched in anger before stomping over and jumping in. She didn't get it. Eric might like her, but I knew that he wouldn't let her control him. If he had the choice, he would kill her to get to me. Our lives were at risk and Morgan didn't seem to understand the seriousness of it. I felt like I was the mature one. The wieght of fear was bringing me down and all I wanted to do was relax. Which was impossible with two vamipres living in the house you were staying at.

At school I noticed that Morgan was flirting with every tall blonde she could find.

"Hey Andy!" she giggled like a slut before suantering over to the victim. She drapped her body against his and I noticed how he grinned down at her with a twinkle in his eye. I knew that look. It was the "I don't like you but I'll fuck you for fun" look. Morgan had it all the time.

"Veronica!" a new voice cried. I turned around in time for my friend, Angelyn, to run into my arms and hug me.

"I missed you!" she cried, hugging me tighter.

I gasped for air. "Can't-breathe!"

"Let her down, Ange!" my other friend, Violet, laughed as she walked over.

She was on the chubby side with silky black hair and murky brown eyes. Her skin was dark and her hands always had a gift from boys. They seemed to date her after Morgan finished with them. Her recent boyfriend, and Morgan's last victim, was Brian. He was tall with spiked black hair and a lean body. They just started dating last week.

Angelyn had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was plain with round glasses and a crooked grin. When you meet her, you can't help but notice how childlike she is, even if she's a senior. She was orginally Morgan's friend before I met her.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

Violet hugged me and smiled. "How was Morgan's?"

My mood dropped thirty notches. Why did everything have to do with Morgan? Her house, her problems. Why do they have to follow me around like a freaking cloud?

"Vero?" Ange asked with wide eyes. She looked like a four year old.

"Sorry. We didn't do anything really. Just watched-"

"True Blood? Yeah we know. Morgan won't shut up about that show." another one of Morgan's friends, Liza, said as she joined our small group.

Liza had an hour glass shaped body with petite feet and wavy brown hair. She had an slightly larger nose then most and warm hazel eyes. She had known Morgan since third grade. I had moved to this high school, Canyon Springs, in Freshman year and tried to make friends. And when ever I did, I found out they were friends with _the _Morgan Porter. The meanest and prettiest girl in school. I found out later that they had all gone to elementary and middle school together.

I fidgetted at the mention of the show. Morgan blabbed her mouth to everyone she could about bowing down to True Blood, and most listened, but Liza had called it stupid and that resulted with her and Morgan getting into a verbal fight and then having a four day sleep over and making up.

"Yeah." I said not knowing what else to say.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^^.^ ^.^ ^.^^.^ ^.^ ^.^^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The school day flew by and Morgan and Andy's relationship was on a bet on how long it would last. Liza and Angelyn both agreed on three days while Violet said three hours. I went with Violet. With Eric and Morgan flirting it on 24/7 it wasn't that long until I knew it would end. She would give Andy up for a dead dude. Believe me, I know.

Thinking of Morgan's love life, I thought of my crush, John. He was my brother's best friend and my soon to be bestie. He came over every now and then. My brother's girlfriend, Priscilla, had figured out my crush and ever since had been trying to get us on a date. Unfortunetly, my brother, Eric (Yes his name is really Eric. Akward, I know) had found out and forbidded me to even speak to John.

"Ready?" a new voice asked.

I looked up to see my oldest friend, Tiffany. She was almost yellow, her skin was normally like that, and her black hair was plaited back today. Her blue eyes were sad like usual. Her family wasn't the best so she usually showed her emotions by being mean. But that's when I call Morgan and she throws insults left and right to Tiffany. They were both becoming best friends becuase of how bad their lives were.

I got out of my seat and followed Tiff, what I call her, into the parking lot and over to Morgan's car. Unfortunetly, Morgan was making out with Andy.

"Ew! Get a fucking room you two." Tiff sneered with a disgusted look.

Morgan broke away from her toy. "Ah! Tiffany, just the person I was looking for. Give Austin your number will ya'? He's been looking for you all day."

Tiff suddenly blushed before whispering a quik bye to me and scurried off. When I looked back over, Andy was gone and Morgan was in the car re-doing her make-up. What was that about? Tiff rarely backed away from a fight with Morgan. But I wanted to know who this "Austin" was. Did he do something mean to Tiff?

"You coming or what?" Morgan yelled.

"Coming!" I shouted back and jumped into her car. She sent me a glare before driving to her house.

It was dark by the time we got home. Morgan had decided that we needed more of her favorite ice cream, Mint and Chip. It took her nearly ONE HOUR to buy her goddamn icecream. And what was worse was that she saw her favorite band, One Direction, new CD.

"_And you've got that one thing!" _She sang as we pulled up to the drive and I smilled.

Home! At last! The lights were on and Morgan smiled, grabbing her CD and ice cream, before leading me up to the door. She slipped her key into the lock and yanked the door open and fell into me, screaming her head off in shock as more shouts came out of the house.

"SURPRISE!"

**Sorry for the long wait! I found this website, Wattpad, and I'm addicted to it now -.- And who else loves One Direction? Review if you're a Larry Stylinson fan!**


	7. Missing Viking: Call if found

Morgan's P.O.V

I opened the door, expecting Eric or Godric to be standing on the other side, but all I got was all my school "friends" screaming their heads off.

In return, I screamed and tripped backwards so I flew into Veronica.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the fuck? What are you all doing in my house?" I shouted, shoving my way into the house to see that they had kegs and streamers all over the house. Even some nerd was already passed out on the floor.

I looked around for Eric, searching through all the rooms and corners, but I couldn't find them. I walked back into the kitchen to see that Godric was standing close to Veronica. She was also searching through the crowd.

"Hey Morgs!" an older student slurred as he passed by, raising his plastic cup and it spilled all over the tile.

"No!" I cried.

I looked around to see that the school jock, Erin Olis, was standing next to an radio that was blasted all the way up. I marched over to the stereo and kicked it hard. It fell back and cracked into pieces.

Thankfully, I caught everyone's attention and ended the horrible music choice.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hissed.

Gemma, the head cheerleader, stepped forward with raised eyebrows.

"Did you forget what today is? Shit Morgan, everyone was excited for tonight." she pouted.

Veronica's eyes widened as she whispered "friday fourth" to me. I frowned before my eyes widened.

We had made a plan at school where we all choose a date and on that date we throw a party at our house and it get's scored by the dance group. Fuck. I had totally forgetten. I groaned and closed my eyes. Why did Eric and Godric have to come today? Why not next week?

"Yeah," I sneered. "Party is over! Everybody out!"

They all complained as they walked out of my house, some trying to grab my food. I kicked a boy in the shins when he tried grabbing my chips. Fuck no! Mine!

Once they were all out, I slammed the door shut and whirled around to Godric.

"Where is Eric?"

Godric sighed. "I do not know. He had been with a human from this party when I had last seen him."

I growled in anger. Fuck him. Fuck them all! I stomped past him and walked into the kichen where Veronica was speaking on the house phone.

"Yes . . . I'll tell her . . . okay . . . we're on our way . . . thanks Susann."

I paled. That was my grandma. I hope nothing was wrong. Grandpa hadn't been in the best condition since his heart attack a couple months of ago, anything could have happened.

"What did she say? Is everything okay?" I asked.

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, everythings fine. She has to take Randy to the hospital tonight, it's an emergency. They don't know when they'll be back so she needs you to go and pick up Bruno."

"WHAT? B-B-B-B-!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. I could not bring Bruno here. Who knows how he'll react to Eric and Godric. I mean, he's a dog! Eric could get the munchies and try to eat him! But I had no choice. I had to pick him up.

I grabbed my car keys with a scowl.

"Fine."


	8. A little confusion

Veronica's P.O.V

I watched as Morgan got into her car and slammed the door shut. She loved Bruno with all her heart, but I knew that she just didn't want him around the vampires.

"Who is Bruno?" Godric asked.

I turned to him and sighed. "Morgan's dog. He's such a handsome puppy!"

I always got sappy when I talked about the dog. He was so slobbery and cudley.

"Ah." Godric nodded and turned around. I scowled at his back before walking around the house and cleaning up.

I was a little surprised to find out that Morgan had forgotten what the day was. We both lived for it, but with Eric and Godric here, it was starting to get hectic. I haven't even done my homeowork yet! I felt so bad.

The front door opened and slammed shut. I looked up to see Eric walk in smiling. I scowled at him before grabbing the last red cup and throwing it in the trash. They couldn't use their vampy speed and help? I mean, come on! I'm just a Seer here.

"Where is Morgan?" Eric asked, turning his head to the side as if he expected her to come through the door and start stripping for him.

"She went out." I spat at him.

I had a feeling that if he'd been here, that this party wouldn't have happened. But he wasn't here and it had.

I heard Godric say something in Swedish with Bruno's name in it. I frowned. Was he already gossiping with Eric? What a pair of old ladies.

Eric suddenly pinned me against the wall. Godric appeared behind him with a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Who is this Bruno?" Eric snarled, his fangs coming out.

My heart was in my throat. I couldn't speak. My whole body was frozen and I was waiting for Godric to yank Eric off of me and protect me like I had seen in so many romantic movies. But he didn't. He just stared at Eric as if begging him to stop, but Eric ignored his maker.

Before Eric could do anything else, there was a loud bang, as if someone had ran into a door.

"Bruno you dumbie!" I heard Morgan laugh before the front door opened.

The huge bull/mastiff ran into the kitchen, wagging his tail and jumping side to side.

"What's going on here?"

Morgan stood behind Bruno with wide eyes as she stared at Eric who still had me pinned here. My heart slowed considerably as Eric slowly let me go and stepped away. Like in any scary predicament, I ran over to Morgan and hid behind her. She was like my boulder.

If I was scared or hurt, she was always there.

"Just a mis-understanding." Eric snarled.

"Oh really? Did this "mis-understanding" need Veronica pinned to the wall with you ready to bite her?" Morgan sneered, her face calm and void of emotion.

Eric was in front of her in seconds."You are only human. You do not speak to me like that."

"Last time I checked, you're in some unknown dimention living with two humans who can kick you out without a second thought. Mother fucker, you better not try and kill any human while you're here." she hissed.

They stared down eachother for a while, both Godric and I ready to step in if needed. Even though I was scared of Eric, I would do anything for Morgan. Just like she is standing up to Eric for me.

"Very well." Eric said, stepping back.

"Good. Since you're the guests, go and take Bruno out for a walk." she said briskly.

Er, bad idea. Bruno was a horrible dog to walk. He yanked the leash and attacked other dogs that came anywhere need the walker. What if Eric pulled the leash too hard and snapped Bruno's neck? Or Godric got the munchies and decided to eat him?

Morgan didn't seem to recognize my fears as she shoved a blue leash into Godric's hands before grabbing my arm and dragging me into her room.


	9. I dare you

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"The nerve of him!" I excliamed, throwing one of my pillows at my Eric Northman poster.

Veronica sat silently on my bed, watching as I ran around my room, ripping up all of my True Blood stuff. Out of anger and because I didn't want the evil 2,000 year old vampire to kill me knowing that he was in a porn show. Bad idea.

I wish I was a vampire, at that moment of course. And maybe older than Eric and Godric combined. Then I could show them who's boss! Well, just Eric. Godric was okay.

"Okay," I took a deep breath before turning to Veronica. "Tell me _everything _that had happened."

She sighed. "I was cleaning up when Eric got home. He asked where you were and I think Godric told him about Bruno. I just heard his name. After that Eric pinned me against the wall asking who Bruno was and Godric just stood there-"

She broke off and cried. I rushed across the room and hugged her tightly. I had been in a near death problem before so I knew how she felt. To have someone standing by and not doing anything, it was a truly horrible experiance. You feel as if your life is ending and that the one person who could save it, just sits by and laughs at you. Even if you survive, you can't help but wonder what if? What if you were prettier, would have they steppped in and saved you? What if you had begged more, would they have?

"Heel! I said heel, beast!" I heard Eric shout before there was a yelp and a groan.

Veronica quickly wiped away her tears before running out of the room. I followed after her and laughed at what I saw.

Bruno sat patiently by the couch, his tall wagging when he saw me. His bright red leash was wrapped tightly around Eric and Godric's legs and they were sprawled on the floor.

"He's the devil!" Eric exclaimed, trying to get up.

Godric was being wacked in the face by Bruno's tail when Eric shifted wrongly.

Veronica moved to help him but I gripped her arm. "Let them figure it out, V."

"What?" Godric and Eric excliamed, actually looking like normal human beings for a moment.

Even Veronica was holding back a laugh from their outrageous faces.

"Help us!" Godric shouted.

"Uh no. Sorry but I don't want to break my nails." I sang, jumping over their tanlged mess of a body and turning the radio on, slipping my Ed Sheeran cd in. Love that man, I do.

The simple guitar string strung and I twirled around with the beat. Veronica sat on the couch and started to pet Bruno, cooing to him.

"I command you to help us!" Eric bellowed.

I shrugged. "Doesn't work on me, babe."

He roared in anger and the leash snapped. When I blinked, he was standing over me. He snarled and his fangs clipped out but I didn't stand back. He had to learn that he wasn't the boss around here.

He gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Becuase you deserve it!" I shouted.

"How?"

"You're a inconsiderate ass who thinks he's higher than everyone else. New flash, you're not!"

"Me? You're a bitch who thinks that I should listen to her because she has a hot body!"

"Hah! Funny! I'm not fucking Sookie, Eric!"

He blinked before slamming me against the fridge. I grunted in pain and I heard Veronica screaming the background.

"How do you know about Sookie?" he hissed.

I let out a throaty laugh. "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

He gripped my neck tighter but I made no sound, my eyes narrowing on him. Go ahead, I dared him.

"I do."

"Too bad." I whispered before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just saw the trailer for season 5 and I'm all like "EEEEEERRRRRRIIIIIICCCCC" :3 I can't wait to see Nora! I wonder if she's going to be like she is in the books :P Anyway, here's the next chappie and if you read my profile-which I doubt- then you know that I'm updating TWO more chappies. Yay<strong>


	10. Kiss me, Kiss me

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I screamed when Morgan's body suddenly went slack. I fought against Godric's hold but he didn't let me go. Eric growled and plastered himself against Morgan, running his nose up and down her body.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, slamming my foot into Godric's.

I rushed forward when his grip loosened on me and ripped Morgan away from Eric, laying her on the ground before crawling over to her medicine cabinet and getting her inhaler. She had asthma. Serious asthma. She could run and things, but if her heart beat too much and too fast she would just black out. I quickly gave her one hit before shaking it and giving her another.

"Move." Eric growled, shoving me away from her.

He looked at her for a second before biting into his wrist and lowering it down to her mouth.

"No! I will not let you bond with her after this." I shouted, shoving his wrist away.

"Let him, Veronica." Godric whispered, suddenly appearing behind me and grabbing my shoulder.

I nodded even thought I hated Godric. He had held me back from getting to my friend. How could he? She could have died and I had just been there. Standing and watching. Helpless.

Eric once again bit into his wrist and placed it over Morgan's parted lips. It took a while before suddenly her body arched and her once slack lips plastered themselves over his wrist. Her pale hands came up and gripped his wrist, pulling it closer to her mouth. Eric growled and lifted her up so she was leaning against him. She opened her eyes and stared into Eric's as she sucked heavily onto his arm.

"Let's go, my Veronica." Godric whispered, grabbing my hand and helping off of the floor.

They didn't look as I stumbled out of the room or as Godric kept saying something to me. I was just in surprise. Morgan didn't jerk away when she had realized it was his blood. Doesn't she remember the whole bonding thing? If that had been me, I would have jerked away at the first chance I could get. Why would I want someone to know my feelings? That isn't privacy at all.

Then I realized what Godric had called me. _My Veronica. _I thought he had no feelings towards me. Or did he see me as a pet human? Grr, freaking feelings. Why did they have to be so confusing? Sometimes I wish I was like Morgan and could just be blunt and ask.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once we were in Morgan's room.

I sat down on her bed before blinking up at Godric. He was a good foot away. I could just reach out and slap him. I was that angry at him.

I decided to do just that. I reached forward and slapped the 2,000 year old vampire. He snarled and his fangs appeared.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"For freaking holding me back. And then not protecting me when Eric had pinned me against the wall yesterday. And for letting Eric get out of freaking control. AND for even maki-"

I was cut off as Godric suddenly leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :P So I watched the new True Blood episode and I couldn't help but update tonight. So be warned, the next couple of chapters might have spoilers. :D<strong>


	11. He isn't real

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I woke up to feeling something slick slide down my throat. Thinking it was water, I reached up to grip the cup closer but instead I got a wrist. _Oh no! _I was drinking someones blood, and I had good idea who that vampire was. Eric. Why though? He could have let Veronica wake me up but he had to give me his blood? It was then that I realized why. He cared for me if he was doing this. Either that or he had another motive but I just wanted to go with my first thought.

I was lifted up and placed against someone and I opened my eyes to meet Eric's dazzling blue eyes. I wanted to gasp and rip myself away from him but something told me to stay. To let him care for me. I heard someone speaking in the background before it was silent again.

"Enough." Eric said gruffly, slowly taking his wrist away from my mouth.

I stared at him for a while before scowling, "Great. Now I'm freaking bonded to you."

"No thank you to the man who saved your life?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I actually think I'm going to die, I'll say thank you." I stated, shakily getting to my feet. Unfortunetly I didn't make it and fell back down, clenching my eyes shut in expectence of the pain but instead two cool arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

I fought against him, trying to get loose, but he held me tighter. I was about ready to turn around and punch the shit out of him when Veronica suddenly ran out of hallway with a worried looking Godric following after her.

"Morgan!"

"Yeah?" I asked, still struggling with Eric.

"We have to go. Like now." she said, reaching forward and yanking me out of Eric's grasp.

"How the hell did you do that?" I gasped, looking between her and Eric. He also seemed surprised while Godric still had that worried look on his face.

"Who cares?" she snapped, hauling me out of the house.

"But! Bruno!" I cried.

"Who cares for that stupid mutt?" she hissed, getting into my car and making sure I was in before hauling ass out of my driveway.

"What the hell? You love Bruno!" I shouted in surprise, clutching my seat for dear life. Did Veronica even know how to drive? Holy shit I'm going to die!

"Godric kissed me." she suddenly said, pulling over and narrowly missing a stop sign.

I gasped, "What? Why'd you leave! V go back!"

Why would she leave? I had always thought she liked him- and apparently he liked her too- so why'd she run? She could be happy.

"Because Morgan," she became to cry and I hugged her. "He isn't even real! What if he leaves? What about me? I would be heartbroken and then know that I can't save him because he's going to kill himself!"

"But think about it. If he really did like you, he would try and live and be with you again. And Eric would be there, he would try anything to make Godric stop. We both know that." I soothed her.

"I'm just scared!" she sobbed, hugging me tightly.

"Me too." I whispered, thinking back to Eric and him givng me his blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's P.O.V<strong>

"What have we done?" Godric asked suddenly when it was silent.

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor and scowled.

"What?" I snapped, already pissed off as it is.

"We are playing those girls heart's. Both of us need to stop." he whispered.

I snorted, "I am not playing a girl's hea-"

"I know how you feel towards Morgan, Eric. You gave her your blood when you didn't need to also. To her that looks like you're trying to get something out of it."

I was silent, thinking it over. Did I honestly feel something towards the human? I had only felt something towards one human and she had crushed me multiple times. But would Morgan do the same? She didn't seem like it, and I have not seen any annoying dark haired southern vampires next to her. Maybe. However, would she feel the same towards me?

"What about you and the Seeer?" I asked, getting the attention off of me.

"Veronica," he sent me a warning look. "And I had kissed her but she ran away with your interest."

Ah. So that's why Morgan was pulled away from me.

"It seems we have a dilema." I mused, leaning my back against the fridge.

"It apears so." Godric agreed, sitting on one of the single chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Still have the "OMFG ERIC NOOOO" feeling from last night. Hehe. Next chapter is definently going to have some spoilers :3 Can't freaking wait. <strong>

**TELL ME ABOUT HOW AWESOME PAM WAS IN THE LAST EPISODE :P she is soooo freaking awesome**


	12. Copy

**In fear of my stories being deleted, I'm going to be taking a break- maybe two or three days from now- to copy all my stories and save them. If I can, I'll post them on Wattpad or something.**

**I sugest that all readers who have stories should do this. Make sure to make a copy of your story or like my favorite story, _Her Bullshit_, it will be deleted. Still fucking pissed about that (sorry for the cursing *-*).**

**I hope you all take this into concideration before the same thing happens to you.**


	13. I'M BACK!

**Veronica's P.O.V**

After my breakdown Morgan and I sat in the car for a while and stared at nothing.

What if I do love Godric and he leaves? Would I see him again? If he did leave, and I did love him, than I would probably get a Bella. You know, don't talk to anyone and practically be a living zombie. I wasn't going to find out, I thought. Don't let Godric into my heart, that seemed easy enough.

As if sensing I was done thinking, Morgan turned to me and gave me a sad smile, "We have to go home at some point."

Sighing, I put the car into drive and a lot more calmy I drove hom. Morgan stared out the window for a while, biting her thumb.

With the sense of doom, we pulled up into the drive but made no move to get out. I glanced out to see it still dark although I had known it since I had pulled down my street. I had wished that it would change in seconds but no luck.

"Let's go." Morgan muttered, slipping out of the car and trudging up to her front door.

Following after her I felt as if the house was my death bed. I was probably never going to walk out of there again without some type of scarring. Morgan glanced at me before opening the door and walking ahead. I hesitated before following her into the living room where the guys were. My eyes teared when I saw Godric look up at me before I rushed past them, running into Morgan's room and slamming the door shut.

I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Why did I have to fall for a non-living living person? Who doesn't even belong in my world! Shivering, I pulled the covers over me and hoped that they would block out the problems in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I couldn't do much with this chappie because well . . she's just depressed :( Anywho next chappie is up so go read it :P<strong>


	14. Shower Doom

**Already said stuff in the last chapter . . .**

**Morgan's P.O.V**

It had happened in the shower. If I hadn't been ignoring Eric for the past three days, I had a feeling it would have happened a different way. Not in the shower.

I had thought that there were a couple more hours of daylight, however I was wrong. I washed my hair and hummed to a couple of songs before I got tired of standing and decided to sit down.

It was nice to relax after the past two weeks full of Eric and Godric. It made me frown knowing that was how long they've been here. It felt a lot shorter.

I leanded my head back and closed my eyes, letting the warm jets soothe me. How could I let this get so far? I should have made sure that I hand't fell for Eric Northman's charms. I should have known better. Hell, even stupid ass Sookie Stackhouse knew better.

At the thought of Eric, I started to become . . . horny you can say. His freaking blood was making my life a living hell. Whenever I saw him I wanted to take him right there. Worse, I had sexual dreams about him. Some actually made me think they were real!

I groaned. There was only one way to fix my problem.

It wasn't that I didn't mind masturbating, it's just that I hate to do it with two very sensitive hearing vampires in my attic. I would never live it down if Eric heard, or smelt. I think they can smell your excitement.

Now I'm over thinking this! With a sigh, I began to touch my self, moaning when I could tell I was nearly over the edge.

However I never reached my peak because the door was suddenly ripped _off _of the hindges. Screaming, I scrambled to my feet and covered my body as Eric stalked into the bathroom, his once light blue eyes now dark as they stared at me.

"What the hell!" I shouted, still trying to cover my body up. Did this guy have no boundries? And what's with the whole door yanking off thing! Could he have picked the lock or something? Give me a heads up, would you?

He didn't answer. Instead he walked across the short distance from the door to the shower and opened the glass door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he stepped into the shower _fully dressed_.

Before I could speak anymore he grabbed my hands and ripped them away from my chest. My once covered breasts were now fully displayed and Eric was drinking them in. I had never been a self-conscious kind of girl, but as Eric took in my now naked- and wet- body I couldn't help but worry if he liked it. I had been told millions of times that I had a wonderful body but Eric's opinion meant more than theirs. He was a freaking one thousand year old vampire! Of course it mattered.

"Beautiful." he whispered, one of his hands coming up to cup my breast.

I looked at his face to see his hair soaked and plastered to his face and his blue sweater was clinging onto his body. His eyes were focused on my face, as if searching for something.

"W-why are you here?" I whispered. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to raise it.

In an instant his face changed to a feral look and his once soft hold tightened almost painfully, "Did you think that you could get away with pleasuring yourself while I was resting?"

The once serene mood I was feeling disapeared and I shoved him away from me. Sadly I wasn't a vampire with inhuman strength and he was, so he only took a step back. We were still in the shower and the jets were now starting to become cold. I tried to move past Eric, but he blocked the glass door and slammed it shut.

"Move." I snarled, trying to keep some dignity I had left.

In a flash I was suddenly in his arms. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his neck tightly. I looked up to see him starring down at me with lust filled eyes.

And then he kissed me.

At first I didn't kiss him back. I was supposed to be ignoring him and protecting my heart. I knew that at any moment he could disapear and I would be left used and fearing that someone else could come the same way he did, and there wouldn't be a Godric to stop them from going on a killing spree.

But this is what I've been craving for! His touch and his kisses. As he kissed more harder, his hands roaming my body, my ressolve disapeared and I kissed him back.

My fingers laced in his hair and I grinded against him, trying to get rid of the burning sensation that was at my core. He snarled, biting my bottom lip before pinning me against the wall, the water sliding between our two bodies.

"Mine," he snarled, breaking away to look into my eyes. "All mine."

Oh my. If he honestly thought I was "his" than that meant he was mine. And hell, since he was mine I wanted his shirt off! My hands fluttered down to the hem of his sweater, gripping it tightly and lifting it over his head- with great diffuculty!

Once he was shirtless, I took in his chest, marvelling on how he was all mine. I could wake up to this every day. And go to bed with this. I nearly fainted at the thought.

And now his pants. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing it down with my feet to help since I was still in his arms and he didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

Thankfully, he had no underwear on. I watched in wonder as his dick raised until it was straight up and the head was resting on my stomach. This was my first time seeing . . . one.

Eric chuckled at my expression before giving me a hard kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth. All thoughts of pain disapear and I clutch his hair tightly, grinding against him harder. He growled againt my lips, gripping my waist and suddenly pulling me down until I felt something stiff touching my clit.

I glanced down to see his dick. I took a deep breath before looking back up at him. Were we really going to do this? Was I going to lose my virginity to this man who might disapear tomorrow?

_Who cares? Just use him! _A voice in my head shouted. I bit my lip, looking up at him under my lashes. Could I use him? He could feel me and everything since I swallowed his blood.

"Why do you do this to me?" he growled suddenly, yanking my head back so he could kiss me.

"Do what?" I whispered between kisses.

"That look. Whenever you do it I just want to fuck you."

My heart stuttered at his words. Did I have that much control over him?

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off.

"Morgan? Where are you?"


	15. Confession

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"Shut up Eric!" I threw a pillow at my brother, glaring as he dodged it. Damn man.

"What? Trying to hide what you did the past week? Everyone knows that you and Morgan are getting it on behind closed doors." he smirked.

"I'm not lesbian!"

"You're lesbian?" my mom exclaimed, stopping behind Eric.

"Yep. She and Morgan are together." he stated, folding his arms and smirking at me.

I growled in anger. It had been like this for the past three hours. I thought I could have a normal day with my family but no! Eric had to go on and on about how he wished he had a lesbian sister and blah blah.

"No! I'm straight as a stick thank you very much!"

"Sure."

"Honey, you know that your father and I support you no matter what gender you like. We love you."

"Okay. Bye!" I jumped off of my bed and grabbed my bag.

"What? But we still have to talk about sex!" my mom called after me as I walked out of the house.

I palmed myself in the face and shook my head. My family is such a fail. Why couldn't I get a normal brother at least?

Sighing, I headed to my car and drove to Morgan's. Her dad was coming home next week so I was planning on doing some partying this week. I wanted to get my mind off of certian things and what better way than drinking? I had never gotten drunk before but I sure as heck planned on it this weekend. I wanted to be so messed up that I won't even remember my name.

Pulling up into her drive, I slowly climbed out of the car and glanced at the full moon. I hadn't planned on staying out so late but I got a pedicure this morning, went to lunch with Violet and Liza before heading to my house. I didn't want to be anywhere near this place. _He _was here.

Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like Bella Swan already.

Walking into the silent house, Bruno jumped around me and I let him outside before walking into Morgan's room. Her car was out front so she either here and in the shower or she had that boy she had gotten together wtih at school come and pick her up. What was his name?

Trying to rememeber his name, I sat on her bed.

"Morgan? Where are you?" I shouted, too lazy to look if she was in the shower.

"I-I-In in the shower!" her voice sounded uncertain, as if she didn't know wether to be in the shower or not.

I sighed, laying back onto the bed. What could I do? Morgan takes the longest showers and I didn't even want to be here. And I am most definently am not going back home. Who knows what's waiting for me back there.

"We need to speak."

I shot up in the bed, looking at the doorway to see Godric standing there.

"What?" I asked, panicked. "No we don't. Haha we never need to."

Damn laughing when I'm nervous.

"And why is that?" he asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. When did he get jeans?

"Because I said so!"

He raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Really?".

"Well I hate that answer," he suddenly blurred in front of me and I jumped. "I want a real answer, Veronica."

"That's a real one." my voice was smaller than I had planned.

"Not for me."

I bit my lip, turning away from him. Could I really give him a good answer? One that didn't include the truth? No.

"I'm tired," I muttered, still not looking at him. "Good night."

Before I could even register what was going on, Godric was suddenly on me, his hands holding my arms above me. His face was so close to mine, our noses almost touching. Even though I didn't want it to happen, my heart sped up and my eyes travelled to his lush lips.

"You are not tired," he growled. "Tell me why you ignore me. Tell me why you ran when I kissed you."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I couldn't tell him. For some unknown reason I was scared.

"Tell. Me." he growled.

With my eyes still closed, I shook my head harder and faster. He was not going to know I liked him.

"Tell me!" he bellowed.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at his face, seeing every emotion I know of flash across his face.

"I can't."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere, Veronica."

And there my friends is where my fear went away.

"How can you say that? You don't know if you'll leave in the next thirty seconds! You don't know if you're leaving, Godric. And that is why I can't kiss you or hug you. I can't like you. You will leave and then I'll be left alone heart broken."

He shook his head, his figners lacing through mine, "I will always find a way to you."

Then he kissed me. And this time I didn't run away. He would find me again, for that I was posotive. I would try everything to find him. He was not going anywhere.

And to prove that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. This man was staying with me no matter what.

I trailed kisses down his neck, "Never leave me."

He pulled back, "I would never."

He shifted so we were lying down, his arms around my torso. I laid my head on the pillow, looking out the window with Godric's face on my shoulder.

"I would never leave you on purpose." he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

**Yay! They finally kissed 3 This chapter was actually a hella different -Morgan storming out of the bathroom, Veronica being attack/bitten by Eric because she stopped them, Godric ripping Eric off of her, Morgan hitting Eric, Godric carrying Veronica into Morgan's room, giving her his blood, they kiss, and Eric accidently hurts Morgan . . .**

**Yeah.**


	16. Shower Doom Part 2

**I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter, I seriously don't want this story deleted. So don't be surprised if in the next couple of days I take it down and post a less mature chappie. I'm thinking about making a Rated R story where all my mature chapter's go into that.**

**P.S: Is it sad to say that I just found out that this story is in a community?**

**Morgan's P.O.V**

Eric stared at me, wondering what I would say. What could I say? I should leave and never look at him again but I wanted this so badly. As if my body agreed with me, my hands unknowingly tightened around his shoulders.

"I-I-In the shower!" and there was my decision. I would be having sex for the first with Eric Northman in my shower.

Eric smirked at me, his blue eyes roaming my body. I was really going to do this.

"Good choice." he snarled, his hand on my waist tightening.

I knew he wanted me. Why else would he freaking rip the door off of the hinges? I'm actually surprised that Veronica didn't notice that. She must be really distracted. Maybe by a vampire by the name of Godric?

"I want you," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "I want you inside me."

He smirked, "Took you long enough."

And then he shoved his huge cock into me. At first it wasn't pleasure at all, it was complete pain. I held a scream back as tears pricked my eyes. Eric's free hand came up and rubbed his thumb underneath my eye, not moving at all.

I felt like I was expanding and I was about to split. It was too much. I wriggled around, trying to get rid of the pain, and it immediatly disapeared and extreme pleasure took it's place.

Eric grinned before slowly moving, his hand that was on my face was now planted firmly against the grey stone as he moved, his mouth next to my neck. I gripped him tightly, raising my legs higher against him and moaning when he hit a spot that made my whole body convulse. It felt so fucking good.

I heard a clicking sound and Eric's arm around me tighten. Not once during this whole experiance did I think about his bloodlust. I must smell wonderful to him at the moment. In every show that I've seen Eric have sex, he bit them. How could I forget?

I turned my head to see him staring intently at my neck, his mouth wide open and his fangs glistening as water rolled down his face.

"You . . ." I stopped to moan before continuing. "You c-can bite me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly latched onto my neck and I felt two sharp pins pierce my skin. At first it hurt, like a shot, but it quickly disapeared and pure ectasy took over.

I couldn't feel my body. It was being bathed in . .. there were no words to describe it. All I knew is that I wanted more.

I dug my nails into Eric's back, drawing blood.

"Oh . . . oh." I whimpered when I felt my body begin to tighten.

Eric, who was still sucking my blood, began to speed up- pounding faster and harder.

I let out a low scream and began to squirm more, begging for the release of pressure I felt in my abdoman. My breathing sped up and I my heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest. And then it was like a little explosion went off. I felt juices flow out of me and my body began to heat up.

And then I felt him get bigger inside of me before something spurted into my stomach. Then he stopped moving. He let go of my neck, making me feel dizzy. He looked up at me, blood on his chin and eyes clenched shut. I raised a shaky hand up to his face and wiped it across his bottomlip. He slowly leaned forward, the hand on the wall sliping onto my bloodied collarbone. I stared at him with wide eyes, my body still shaking from the feeling that had just racked my body.

He gave me a kiss, my blood tasting salty as I kissed him back. In the back of my mind I wondered how he could live on that horrible taste. My tongue proded his fangs and I heard him groan. Then I heard the click of them disapearing.

There were no words to say. I didn't even know how to begin. All I knew is that I had just formed a new bond with Eric and he the same.

He slowly set me down, although I couldn't let go of him because my legs felt like jelly. He raised his free hand and took off the stake necklace I realized he was wearing. He held it in his hand for a few seconds before putting it on me.

No words were said as I wrapped a towel around myself and handed him one. He led me into my room- where the sheets were crumpled and Veronica' bag was by the side of the door- and made me sit down. He closed the door before going into my closet and handing me a knee length nightgown my mom had bought me last month. It was blood red and I couldn't help but smile.

Not feeling one ounce of embarassment, I let the towel fall and I slowly got into the gown. Eric's eyes darkened before he disapeared and came back seconds later with low shorts on.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table to see it was midnight. Maybe I can have one night in bed with Eric. I crawled into bed, not looking at him, before cuddling into my downy comforter. My legs were sore and I felt used, filled with something that wasn't mine. Was it always like this after having sex? Or was it because of my first time?

I turned around when I felt the bed dip down beside me. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist, his fangs clicking out as he lifted his finger up and poked a hole in it. He put it on my neck.

"What did you do?" I whispered, putting my head on his chest. There was no heartbeat.

"Healed the bite marks," his voice vibrated throug his whole body. "If I had a choice I would leave it, however humans apparently don't know of our existence."

I looked up at him with a frown, "Why would you want to leave it?"

He grinned, "It shows that you are mine."

I smiled back up at him. Did this mean we were together? Ah who cares? He was a freaking vampire who I had never once seen get into a relationship. Not once. Who says that me, a human from another dimention, could change that?

They must be lunatics if they do.


	17. Starry Eyed

**Veronica's P.O.V**

If you had asked me two weeks ago what I thought about characters from True Blood, I would have called them stupid arsewholes who didn't know what the hell Bro Code is. I would have said I would never fantasize about a character or ever dream about meeting them.

However Godric changed my mind.

"What's it like not to be in the sun?" I asked.

We had moved out into the backyard when I had heard the shower turn off. Morgan would freak if she saw the position Godric and I had been in. I didn't want to deal with her at the minute. I just wanted to hang with Godric in silence and get to know him better.

"The moon is like the sun to me," he muttered, not looking at me as he stared at the bright half moon. "I don't know what sun feels like anymore."

I frowned and followed his gaze. I couldn't imagine a life without the sun. I loved how it warmed my skin and made everything come alive.

"What was it like when you were a kid?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. Living in darkness made me think of death.

A small smile graced his lips, "I was born in Gaul on the coast. I remember my mother taking me to the coast to pick seashells so she could make paint. However when I was young I was stolen from my parents."

Was everything about this man depressed? I watched his face for any changes. Minutes later he still looked serene. My brows furrowed as I thought about this wonderful being in front of me. He was so strong. I knew that before he wasn't this calm man before me. I knew that he had been a merciless killer- there has to be a reason why Eric turned out to be such a douche.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked once I leaned back.

"For being strong."

He gave me a small smile that made my heart rate increase before looking back at the moon. Sadly it was getting lower in the sky and I could see the small rays of dawn. With Godric next to me I couldn't help but think of the episode where he died.

"Godric," I turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Promise me that you would never end your life."

He frowned at my request, "Why would I do that? I have you now."

I felt a tear escape from my eye and I hastily wiped it away.

"Thank you."

He smiled once again before giving me a sweet kiss and disapearing. I sighed and looked at the slowly rising sun. I would never wake up with him. Unless I turn nocturnal.

"Veronica? What are you doing out here?"

I turned around to see Morgan looking at me in concern. She looked pale and I frowned.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick."

She smiled, "Nope. I'm fine. Really good actually. You? Anything _interesting _happen?"

"Well . . . Godrickissedmeandnowwe'resortofmaybedating." I said in one breath.

She blinked befoer a huge smile broke across her face, "OH MY FUCKING GOD V!"

I laughed as she ran across the lawn and hugged me tightly. I softly pat her back and let out my own smile grace my lips. Now that I think about it, It's pretty exciting.

"And I have something to tell you," she bit her lip as she leaned away from me. "Eric and I had . . sex."

WHAT?! When the hell did that happen? And I thought she hated Eric! Are they together now? Does that she mean she loves him? Oh my gosh, is he going to turn her into a vampire? I can't have my best friend turn into a vampire. What about me?

"Er . . . huh?" I asked in complete and total shock.

"Yeah. I was in the shower and he kind of ripped the door off. I'm actually pretty surprised you missed that." She mused.

I thought back to when I had walked in. I had pretty distracted. Hmm. I seriously need to work on my observing skills.

And then I thought about the show and when I had ever seen Eric have sex.

"Did he . . did he bite you?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up, "Yes."

I bit my lip, "What's it like?"

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. I thought I was on cloud nine."

I watched as my best friend's face lit up in happiness, her eyes glazing over as she rethought what had happened in the shower.

"Morgan we are so screwed." I muttered.

She let out a dark chuckle, "You got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>I am seriously getting annoyed with FanFic. Why the heck do they keep changing everything? Annoyed to no end -.-<strong>

**Anywho I've got the next chapter up :3**


	18. Rose Taylor

**IMPORTANT:**

**There's another chapted before this :P Go check that one out**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V<strong>

"This all very confusing." Eric muttered, rubbing his head.

I jumped a little, "I know! But you have to understand that the Doctor loves Rose!"

He looked up at me and laughed. I glanced down at him and smiled, pushing my hair over my shoulder. There was a rerun of Doctor Who and I had tried to explain the concept of the show, somehow standing up on the couch. I was a little surprised when Eric didn't pull me back down but I think it has something to do with the fact that I don't have anything on underneath his shirt. Which is seriously comfy and I don't plan on giving it back.

"But he made her leave!" he objected.

I still think he's only talking about the show to amuse me. Not that I minded. He can amuse me 24/7.

"To save her life! If she had stayed she would've died. She almost did if it were't for her dad!"

It was silent for a second before he suddenly gripped my hips and pulled me into his lap. I let out a small squel before my mouth was covered by his. I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into his touch.

This man is . . . undescribable. He was posesive, tall, hot, and just plain out wonderful. How Sookie could reject him so many times I don't know.

"I would do the same for you." he suddenly whispered, breaking away from the kiss to look at me.

I froze before sitting up. My back was towards him for a few seconds as I caught my breath, trying to think over what he said. Is that an "I love you" in Eric speech? If so, I would gladly say it back. However, I couldn't let him fall for me. Even though my heart was screaming Eric's name, it was messed up. How could I do this? He was a freaking vampire and I was a human. I put my head in my hands.

He wasn't supposed to love me. He wasn't even supposed to be here. I probably screwed up True Blood. Oh great, now all fans will hate me. And then Pam will kill me for making her maker a mushy hopeless romantic. And then the bromance between him and Bill won't happen since Eric wouldn't fall for Sookie. Oh god, I could never live without my Bill/Eric fluff. I have messed up the universe. I should just die here and now.

I turned back towards him. He was facing my TV, his jaw twitching and eyes narrowed. I reached forward to grab his cheek but he jerked away from me. This was not going on how I planned the rest of the night.

"Eric," I muttered. "You are too important to care about me. I'm just a human who would slow you down," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. "And then I probably messed up your life back from . . . wherever you're from! I'm a fling and we both know it."

In seconds he had me pinned against the couch, his body pressing against mine.

"What makes you think that?" he snarled, his fangs clicking out.

Hide your fear, Morgan, I thought before rolling my eyes, "You're Eric fucking Northman. No human can make you fall in love with them. What makes me think that I'll be the one to change that?"

He was silent before sitting up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Why the fuck was I doing this? I should've kept my big mouth shut and let myself have a happy ending. Sort of. Can you even have an happy ending with a vampire?

My eyes shot open when I felt my shirt being ripped off, "Hey!"

I sat up as Eric leaned forward and grabbed his necklace from between my breasts. My heart stopped, immediatly thinking that he would take it away.

He suddenly grinned, "If you meant what you had said, your heart would have not stopped beating when I grabbed the necklace."

I slapped his hand away and scowled.

"I'm trying to protect you!" I snapped, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my bare chest.

"I don't need protection." he stated, taking my arms away from my chest.

I folded them again. He moved them. We kept doing this for about five minutes before he suddenly snarled and lunged forward, smashing his lips against mine. I guess he couldn't take it anymore because he picked me up and blurred to my room, throwing me onto my bed before slipping out of his boxers.

Sadly, that is how Veronica and Godric found us. Fucking like rabbits on my bed.

"Jesus!" Veronica shouted, covering her eyes as I sat up in bed and quickly covered my body with the sheets. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having sex before you walked in." Eric snarled under his breath, still lying on his side.

"Eric!" Godric snapped, stepping closer to Veronica.

"Um," I waved my hand at the couple. "Mind leaving? We were in the middle of something."

Veronica blushed before dragging Godric out of the room. Once they were gone, and my door was closed, I grabbed a pillow off of the ground and slammed it against Eric's torso.

"You ass! You heard them coming and you sti-" I was cut off as Eric once again ravaged my mouth.

And stole my heart.


	19. The True Meaning Of Love

**Before I start I just want to say THANNNNKKK YOUUUUUU! And no joke :D I love all you guys! If it weren't for you I wouldn't even try and update this story. Anyways I have a question!**

**Who do you guys like better? Veronica or Morgan?**

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica's P.O.V<strong>

Everything was going fine until Eric got onto Morgan's laptop. I don't know he broke the passcode, but somehow he had gotten onto HBOgo and saw True Blood. And he was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He bellowed.

Morgan and I were sitting silently on the couch, watching as he showed Godric the show. Who would have thought our happiness would have ended at the hands of technoligy? I am a true hater of it now.

"I wish I had a self distruct button now." Morgan whispered beside me, biting her lip as she watched Eric snarl and glare at her.

My heart broke when I saw Godric glare at me. I felt like a small child being reprimanded. I knew we should have just told them they were in a show. And this was all Morgan's fault. Didn't I tell her that? I'm pretty sure I did.

"Morgan, Veronica," We looked up at Godric as he walked over to us. I could see fury in his eyes and I quicly looked down, feeling guilty. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

We exchanged glances. What could we tell them? Definently not lie. They would surely know about that. Especially with Eric's blood in Morgan. That was a dead give away.

She took a deep breath before looking up at the two men, "Well . . . er . . . ah you see . . ."

Good one, Morgan. That totally answered their question. I sighed, trying to think of something.

"We panicked okay?" Might as well go with the truth. "Two guys we had seen on TV suddenly appeared in our attic. We didn't know how you would react to being in a porn sho-"

"WE'RE IN A FUCKING PORN SHOW?" Eric excliamed.

"Yep," Morgan was back to her charistic self. "And might I say it was wonderful."

"Morgan!" I hissed, slapping her leg. Why couldn't be normal at a moment like this? I still had fears of dying because of Eric's wrath! Have you not seen that man on the show? He freaking _ripped _a guy to shreds because he hit him with silver. Yeah no thanks. I want to live to eighteen.

"Is that all the show is? A porn show?" Godric asked, rubbing his face.

It pained me to see him this way. Would he even want to speak to us after this? Oh, who cared about Morgan! Would he even speak to me? That was what I was worried about.

"No. The show is just about that slut Sookie Stackhouse." Morgan scowled.

"Sookie? Who's Sookie?" Godric asked.

Eric said something in Swedish and they started to get into an agrument.

"We should make a run for it." Morgan muttered, her eyes darting towards the back door.

"_Don't _even think about it." Eric snarled, turning back towards us.

"Damnit."

I sighed and rubbed my head, "We lied because you couldn't know about the show. If you did then you would want to watch the episodes which has the future. We all know not even Morgan can stop you guys from watching it."

"I know that you three aren't the most happy people right now," Morgan cleared her throat and stood up. "But Godric, don't blame Veronica. I forced her to go with this. She wanted to tell you both about the show but I was scared. You see how you're reacting now? Well imagine that and not even knowing us. I know that you may hate me since I betrayed your t-"

And cue Eric swooping in and kissing Morgan smack dab on the mouth. They were horrible. Worse than the show. If that could ever happen.

He whispered something in her ear and she smiled brightly before hiding her face into his chest...Now if only Godric would do that.

"I know that you were trying to protect us," Godric spoke up. "But from now on I want you both to let us know things. We can't live in the dark forever."

"Well for starters you look seriously better in jeans," Morgan grinned. "And you aren't really in the show. Except when Eric, Sookie, and Bill came to Dallas." She mused, trailing off in her own thoughts.

"That William is still alive?" Eric sneered.

"Yeah. Sorry for that." She rolled her eyes and patted his chest.

I looked at Godric, waiting for him to walk over and engulf me in a huge hug but he simply pulled me into his arms and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Vi har förvandlats till mushy män, Godric." Eric said.

Godric laughed, "Yes we have, Eric. Yes we have."

"We seriously have to learn how to speak Swedish!" Morgan whined.

"I told you it would come in handy one day." I chimed in, grinning innocently at her.

"Oh don't even get me started."

This was nice. Morgan was happy, Eric wasn't trying to kill me, and Godric had his arms wrapped contently around my waist. I could live with this. I knew that to love this man next to me, I had to change. I had to give up one thing that meant the world to me. To live. Yes, I would still live, but I wouldn't really be living. I would be frozen in time. Not moving, watching other people move on. Have children, get married, get divorced . .live.

I couldn't except that yet. In the future, maybe, but I was still a teenager. A teenager who was dating a vampire.

I liked the sound of that.


	20. Warming Veronica Up

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"If you ever sleep with a man without me there, I will slap you."

Eric was silent as he stared at me, a confused look in his eyes. You must be wondering why the hell I'm talking about gay sex. Well it's because the guys were wondering about the show and we tried our best to explain it to them without giving much detail.

It seems that Eric had just met Sookie and was about to take Bill to the tribunal hearing for killing Longshadow when he woke up in my attic. Godric had been punishing a v-addict and talking to Stan when the same thing happened to him.

"Why would you bring that up?" Eric asked slowly.

I shrugged, "Just for future refrences. And I don't care if you have to do it right at that moment, man you better wait for me."

"You are so wierd." Veronica whispered from her spot in Godric's arms.

"Says the girl who is se-" I began but was cut off by her throwing a pillow at my face.

Ouch. That hurt my ego. I want to curl up in a whole and die.

"You need to work on standing up for yourself." I mused, throwing the pillow back at her.

"Why? I am the nicest girl at school and I don't sleep with half the football team."

No one at school knew I was a virgin until two days ago. Everyone just assumed I lost it years ago and I did nothing to stand up for myself. Now, even my best friend thought I was a slut. I had gotten over the feeling of self pity months ago.

"You should tr-"

Once again I was cut off, but this time by the doorbell. I frowned and looked up at Eric. He's the fucking vampire, couldn't he have heard people coming up or something? What a lousy man.

"Well go hide." Veronica hissed, slipping out of Godric's hold and walking towards the front door.

I quickly shoved the guys towards my room. They suck at hiding.

"Liza! What a nice surprise!" I heard Veronica shout.

I jumped back onto the couch and pretended to be reading a sports magazine as Veronica led her into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Was the first thing out of dear Liza's mouth.

"Here of course." I drawled.

"You've missed practice the past four days. Do you think this is spring break? What the hell Morgan!"

I frowned. I had been so involved with Eric that I had totally forgot dance practice. I only had a couple of hours with him before I had to go to sleep and I didn't want to miss one bit. Was I too clingy? Oh god, what if I am? I hated clingy girlfriends, am I becoming my worst nightmare?

"I am so sorry!" I cried, jumping into her arms. "I'll make it up to you. Veronica and I will come over to your house and practice for a couple of hours. I am so sorry, Liz."

"It's fine, just hurry up. I have the car running."

**Eric's P.O.V**

I was annoyed. Morgan left to do some wierd human thing and I had nothing better to do. We had sex almost every night, she can't leave me here! I was not sinking as low as jacking off. I was better than that. I can actually get woman.

Which brought a thought to me and I turned to my maker.

"How do you survive not having sex?" I asked innocently.

He glanced at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I've been getting some every night and you have to sit by and hear us going at it while Veronica goes on and on about something. Don't you get horny at all?"

"Eric." He warned but I ignored it.

"If you want I can warm Veronica up for you." I smirked.

It wasn't the brightest thing to say. I forgot who I was speaking to and was quickly tackled to the ground, Godric on top of me snarling. On instinct I fought back. I heard crashes as we fought on, not once stopping to take in the damage. That is until the owner of the house came back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

My head immediatly turned around to look at Morgan and Godric used that as an advantage, throwing me across the room. I snarled, back on my feet in seconds, but the two humans stepped into our warpath.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan hissed, breathing hard.

I looked around to the living room/kitchen destroyed. The walls were still surpoted but the furniture was gone. There was no way to save them. There was also a Godric shaped dent in the kitchen table. Oops.

"Oh Morgan." Veronica whispered, looking around the house.

"Mind telling me what possesed you to destroy my house and make sure I have no future life?" Morgan spoke up, her jaw clenched.

"Sex." We said at the both time, not daring to say what it was really about.

Morgan was boiling with rage, "Sex? MY HOUSE WAS DESTROYED OVER SEX?! What the hell were you men thinking? Are your brains so small that is all you can think of? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"We can fix it." Godric suggested.

"Get on it," She snarled. "And Eric? NO FUCKING SEX FOR YOU!"

With that she turned around and charged into her room with Veronica on her tail.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I whispered.

"Shut up and help me clean up this mess." Godric hissed.

I quickly obliged, "You are just jealus I tapped that."

"You have no chance of having sex."

"Shut up."


	21. Ninja Veronica and  Morgan

**Veronica's P.O.V**

Morgan was seriously pissed. The whole living room and kitchen was trashed. Half of me wanted to run away before her dad got back home. That man scared me shitless and I did not want to be near by when he got home. He would kill her and then come after me.

"I can't believe those two," Morgan snarled, walking back and forth. "Over sex. SEX! Am I depriving Eric of sex? No! He has it every night and he still needs more," She suddenly deflated. "What if I'm not good enough? Maybe he does need that fucking fairy vagina."

I stared at her in shock, "Are you joking me?"

"What? Oh, you're still here. I thought you ran to the hills." She muttered, laying on her bed next to me.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that you just had a horrible revela-"

"What if it's true, V? I'm no supernatural, I'm not from his world. I'm just an ordinary human." She pouted.

"And that's why he loves you," I comforted her, patting her arm. "He did give you his blood when you didn't need it. That must mean he cares for you. And he doesn't pin you against walls when you stand up against him."

"Yeah, maybe," She whispered before turning her gaze to me. "So how are you and Godric? Have you done the dirty deed yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew! No! I'm not ready." I admitted.

"I didn't really have a say in wether we did it or not." She stuck her bottom lip out and looked up at me adorably.

I loved Morgan like a sister and I knew that I could confide in her with whatever problems I had, but something was keeping me from telling her that Godric had bit me. Yes, all you people in my head heard right. Last night (while Eric and Morgan had been out of the house doing who knows what) I asked Godric what it was like to bite somebody. He tried to explain it to me the best he could, but I think just the thought of biting somebody made him hungry.

So I suggested that he drink from me. But only for that night! I couldn't stand him swooping in and biting me whenever. Anyways, it was wonderful. I felt as if my whole world was turned upside down- but for the better.

I wanted to talk to Morgan about it, but it felt personal to me. Like I should't share it. I wanted it to be my little thing. I can't really explain it, but I wanted to keep it between just Godric and me. Unless he told Eric? No, he would't do that. He knew how insecure I was around his progeny.

"We are done," Eric said, stepping into her room and breaking my concentration. "And we would like to say we are sorry for ruining your house."

"Don't think that by acting all sentimental will get you into my pants." Morgan said.

He scowled. Haha, the bastard. He should of thought before he ruined her house. And pinned me against the wall.

"Why did you even fight over sex?" I asked.

Godric walked into the room and glared at Eric, who looked shamefully at his feet. Was it something that bad? Eric was acting like a two year old! It must have been something bad.

"It was nothing love." Godric smiled sweetly at me.

If it was nothing than Morgan's house wouldn't have been ruined...

With that, the two vampires left the room and immediatly Morgan turned to me, "We have to figure out why they did that."

"I think we should just leave it alone. They are vampires and we are humans." I said, being the voice of reason. What would Morgan do without me?

"Who gives a shit? They ruined my house and did you notice how Eric wouldn't look you in the eyes? It had to be something about you." She mused.

Oh. So maybe Godric did tell Eric about the other night. Damnit Morgan! Why couldn't you leave it alone? Now I am for sure going to agree to this ninja stuff.

"Let's do this shit." I growled.

She smiled at me, smiling brightly, "Now you see my way."

* * *

><p><strong>I have some sad news guys... There are only TWO more chapters :'( I know, sad. There will be a sequel, although it's only gonna be around four chapters : maybe, I haven't really decided yet... I know for sure though it's gonna be in season 5 :D so yeah, look out for those 2 chappies which might be by the end of the weekend :P**

**Love you all, bye!**


	22. You're Insecure Don't know what for!

Morgan's P.O.V

I slowly walked out of my room, looking around. If I were a vampire where would I be? Oh, who fucking knows? Those men are like dogs, wherever the action is they are there.

"Clear?" Veronica whispered from behind me.

"Clear."

We got down on our knees and crawled towards the living room, looking around the corner. Eric was sitting on the couch with his head down and Godric stood in front of him with a disappointed look on his face. Hmm, what was going on there?

"I can't believe you, Eric." Godric said.

No one can believe Eric. He was a fucking joke.

I looked back to see Veronica holding her breath, looking between the men. She must be wondering the same thing as me. What were they talking about? Did Eric, the best progeny any vampire could ask for, do something bad? How bad was it in the first place to destroy my house? Sex...Godric...damage...fight. Light bulb!

"Godric I- Morgan what the fuck are you doing?"

"Masturbating, what the hell does it look like?" I snapped, sitting up and walking towards him.

"Ew, mental image." Veronica muttered, following behind me. She still wasn't comfortable around Eric. Which is understandable.

"That is a beautiful image." Eric mused, yanking me into his lap. I smiled brightly up at him.

How could I be so lucky to know this man? He was the man of my dreams, literally. He was the man I thought about marrying, a control freak, hot, mysterious man. I had always liked it rough, if you know what I mean.

"You two are disgusting." Veronica said.

I smirked as Eric chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but a cold look directed towards him from Godric shut him up.

"Why were you and Veronica hiding?" Godric asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. Aw, look at the two lovebirds.

"You two wouldn't tell us what happened so we decided to investigate." I answered.

"It was all Morgan's idea." Veronica shouted.

"Well I figured out why you two fought." I smirked.

All eyes turned on me.

"What?" Godric stressed.

"Don't be mad." Eric pleaded, running his hands up and down my waist. I shrugged him off.

"It's okay Eric; you are a man with needs. I should have known this would happen. I mean she is my best friend. What did I expect? Although I guess you would have gone for a fairy vagina or something." I rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Veronica screamed. "You are beautiful Morgan and you are the most insecure girl I have ever known!"

"Me, insecure? Veronica have you looked in a mirror? You are stunning and you look like you want to die whenever a person looks at you." I snorted.

She was silent before she suddenly ran into my arms and started to cry. Eric quickly pushed me off of his lap and we both tumbled to the ground.

"I feel so ugly!" She cried, hiding her face into my shoulder.

I frowned. What? That was not what I was expecting.

"Er...uh... you aren't ugly, Vero. You are v-"

"I hate it when you lie to me!"

Okay. Something is going on. I looked up at the men to see them starring at us in surprise. Not that I blame them. We just had a fight over who was beautiful and then Veronica fell into my arms, crying her eyes out.

"Er… Godric… um…. Here!" I shoved the sobbing Veronica and he quickly caught her, picking her up bridal style before disappearing. Seconds later I heard a door shut and I grimaced. They better not be doing anything bad on my bed. I still had to sleep on it, you know!

"Is that true?" Eric suddenly asked, looking at me with saddened eyes.

"What's true?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject. It wasn't everyday that I rambled about my insecurities.

"That you thinking I would cheat on you."

I groaned and threw my head back, "Well what do you think I would think? You're Eric fucking Northman and if you forgot, I've seen that show! I know what type of man you are."

"And what type is that?" He asked, his voice husky.

"The ones that can't stay with one woman for a period of time." I said dully.

I had been trying to ignore it, but I knew that it was true. Eric was a player. He wouldn't stay with me for the rest of his existence. He would want to date new woman, have sex with different woman. I wouldn't mind, but at one point in time it would get to me.

Hell, that was even if he wanted to stay with me.

I started to fumble with the stake, biting my lip as I watched his expressionless face. What was he thinking? That I was too clingy, that he should finally get rid of me? I think three weeks was a little long for him to be with a girl.

"Do you really think that?" He finally muttered.

'Yes! What makes me think that I'll be the _one _girl to change you? That I'll be the girl to stop you from fucking others and to finally settle down and be happy? I'm sorry but I just can't think like that." I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

I felt something hard against my back and I blinked, realizing he had pinned me against the wall. _He pinned me to the wall. _

I struggled against his hold but his hands tightened around my wrists and pinned them above my head, running his nose down my neck. My heartbeat picked up when he kissed my collarbone. What was he doing? Veronica and Godric were in the other room! Not that it stopped us before… but we were just having a fight! He can't suddenly stop and try and fuck me against the wall. Things didn't work out like that here!

"_You _are that girl, Morgan," He whispered, looking into my brown orbs. "I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. You don't treat me like a monster. You have seen what I can do and you except it, you embrace it. You are what I want in a woman. You are what I need. No fairy vagina or whore can change that."

I stared at him in shock, "Eric…"

What do I say? Once again in Eric speech, he has stolen my heart. He has grasped it and won't let go. Is this I love you? Was this him saying that he was going to change me? That he actually wanted me to be a vampire with him?

He released my hands and I slowly ran my hand down his face and smiled, "Thank you."

We didn't say anything as he let me go and I led him towards the couch, shoving him down in the loveseat and curling up in his lap.

We may have our spats and sometimes want to kill eachother, but he was Eric. He was a man that you couldn't be mad at if you truly loved him. And Sookie Stackhouse did not love Eric. She tried to change him, to get him to drink True Blood and stop fucking woman. He was Eric Northman, that was what he was. I expected that and I didn't plan on changing that anytime soon.

I looked up at him and smirked, "Now you got me all horny."

He chuckled before bending down and giving me a deep, long kiss.

Yep. I was in pure ecstasy and I didn't want this to end. But even I knew that all good things came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter guys xD or is it x(? So I'm gonna' put a poll up before I head over to my sisters and it's gonna ask...<strong>

**"DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUAL TO ARE YOU SERIOUS?" pwease, pwease, PWEASE, vote. I don't want to waste time writing a story tht nobody will read...**

**plus i'm having a hard time right now with school, I seriously don't wnt to get up in the morning :/ So yeah... Vote on that and then maybe around friday I'll have the lst chappie up :D HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK!**


	23. Good Bye Loves

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I stared at Godric's face, tracing his jaw. He was so beautiful. How could someone put him through so much pain and suffering? I wanted to stake his maker. I wanted to murder who ever though that they could hurt this man.

"V?"

I looked up from my spot at Godric's side to see Morgan standing at the door. Godric and I were laying on the bed but dawn had came hours ago. I had closed all of Morgan's curtains and made sure that no sun came into this room. I wanted at least one day I could sleep with him.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." She bit her lip and messed with her shirt.

I frowned before casting Godric one more glance and slipping out of the bed, following behind Morgan to the back yard.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on a lawn chair.

"I love Eric." She blurted.

I gaped at her. I knew this was going to happen, but it was still a surprise. What was she going to do? Was she going to let him turn her into a vampire? Would she even think about turning? Was I going to turn if I loved Godric? Yes... a million times yes. If she said she was going to, I would understand. When you love someone so much you would do anything to be with them. _Anything. _

"What are you going to do?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know!" She fell into the chair next to me and covered her face. "I don't know if he's going to stay here forever, V!"

I sucked in a breath. I was worried about the same thing. What if they did leave? Would we ever see them again? What if we did change for them and soon after they disappeared?

"I don't know what to do." Morgan whimpered.

I stared at her before looking at the rising sun. Could I live a life without the sun? Or a life without Godric? It hurt to even think about a day without him. I would gladly give the sun up for him. Love for the sun.

"Do what you think is best. If you want to wait a couple more years before you're twenty or at this moment, I'm sure Eric would agree with you."

She looked at me, tears in her grey eyes. I had never seen Morgan weak before these past days. These men were really changing us.

"I want to change." She whispered.

I nodded in understanding. I don't think I would be able to wait to be with Godric. If I had the chance, I would jump on it.

We were silent for a moment. This was probably going to be here last day. She stared at the sky before getting off of the chair and laying on the grass, closing her eyes. Bruno, who had been sitting underneath the table, followed her and laid beside her.

I watched them for a couple more seconds before going and sitting next to her, closing my eyes and letting the sun seep into my skin. I knew I would miss this. I would miss food and other simple things, but with Godric at my side I knew I was ready. Anything for Godric.

"I love daisies." Morgan suddenly muttered.

I peered at her to see her twirling a bright daisy in her fingers. She stared at it before plucking the petals off and throwing them into the sky.

Those were the last few happy seconds of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's P.O.V<strong>

I held Veronica as she cried. I didn't like her feeling this way. She was beautiful. I hated that she felt different.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I will do anything for you." I said into her ear.

She hesitated before asking, "Can you stay here today? I'll close all the windows."

"Of course." I wouldn't leave her in this fragile state. I would never leave her when she needed me.

Once all the shades were down, she clambered back into my arms and held me tightly. I felt the sun rising and kissed her.

"I-" She began but I cut her off by giving her another kiss.

She didn't need to say those three words, "I know."

She stared at me before smiling and burying her head into my neck. I closed my eyes, letting death take over my body.

.

.

.

My eyes shot open and I glanced to my left, expecting to see Veronica there, but instead there were a very familiar blue comforter. It couldn't be.

"Godric!" An accented voice exclaimed as I came into the white, pristine room. Not the dark red living room I had come accustomed to.

"Isobel?" I asked as she rushed into my arms.

"Where have you been? You had Stanly and me worried!" She scolded.

I stared at the vampiress before looking around the room once more. Where was Veronica? She had to be here. She had to be! I blurred back into my room but she wasn't there. Where was she?! I threw the bed over, as if expecting her to be there. But she wasn't. She was no where. I couldn't hear or smell her. WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE?

I ruined the whole hive looking for her. I knew that no matter how much I looked, she wouldn't be there. She would never be in my arms again.

I finally took a seat in my chair, overlooking my ruined home. This wasn't home, I though bitterly, home was with Veronica.

"Godric, is everything okay?" Isobel finally whispered, kneeling in front of me.

No. Nothing was okay. Veronica wasn't here. My true love wasn't here. I closed my eyes, smelling my blood as if flew out of my eyes. If Veronica wasn't here then what was there to live for?

_"Promise me you would never end your life?"_

_"Why would I do that? I have you now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's P.O.V<strong>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Morgan screeched, her face flushed.

She started to jump up and down, a concentrated look on her face as she came close.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She screamed when I won the Mario Go Kart race. Yes, I was playing the human game. Only for Morgan though.

I chuckled at her angered face and she turned on me, placing her hands on her hips. I licked my lips in anticipation. I loved angry sex. It was much more fun.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

"You of course." I drawled, eyeing her. Only a little bit more.

Her eye twitched. Her hands balled into fists. I knew she hated to be laughed at.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed before smiling hugely. "I know what you're doing!"

"And what is that?" I was not ready to give up. Not until I was balls deep in this goddess.

"Um... Fuck you Eric!"

I once again laughed at her. She couldn't beat me in my own game.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

She glared at me, "Not you."

I scowled. Damn woman.

"Awh, is someone not a happy camper?" She asked in a creepy voice.

"Never do that again."

"Oh come on Eric! Be happy! We can braid each other's hair and make fun of Bill!" She cooed.

"William." I snarled. Even in this world he annoyed me to no end.

She giggled before walking over and sitting on my lap. I smirked. Even if she wouldn't admit it, I always won. Always. She could never deny me.

I kissed her neck and she immediately melted into me. I tightened my grip on her before picking her up and taking her into the master bedroom. Her back hit the bed with a light thump and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I ran my hands down her chest, squeezing her tits.

Morgan was beautiful. She was everything I have ever wanted in a woman. I couldn't think about the time I thought about fucking a stripper. Morgan was now my everything.

"Eric." She moaned, arching into me.

I smirked at her reaction. I loved seeing her like this; weak and flushed. I loved the feeling I got because of it.

I trailed my lips towards her waistband but her hands pulled me back to her face.

For the first time I heard Morgan say, "No."

My eyes widened but I stopped.

"Why?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She took a deep breath, "Because this is my dad's bed. Sorry but no sex on my dad's bed."

I chuckled before feeling the sun coming.

She noticed my change in emotions, "Ni- Morning."

I bent down and gave her one more kiss before disappearing into the attic. I laid down on the makeshift bed I had made out of old boxes. Morgan hadn't really suggested to give us beds so Godric and I kept our complaints to ourselves. I noticed Godric wasn't coming up.

Lovesick fool.

.

.

.

I slowly pried my eyes open and was shocked of the silence. I didn't hear Morgan's heartbeat or Veronica's low humming. Where the fuck were they?

I sat up and moved to get off of the boxes when I realized I wasn't on boxes. I was on a bed... a bed that I owned. I looked around and realized I was in my room at Fangtasia. If I was at Fangtasia... where the fuck was Morgan?

I blurred out of my room and into the main lobby to see Pamela standing there with William. Fucking William.

"Eric!" Pamela gasped when she saw me, here eyes widening. "Where the _fuck _have you been? Do you know what I had to deal with while you were gone? And when the hell did you get back?"

"How long have I been gone?" I asked her.

"What? Eric what the he-"

"HOW LONG PAMELA?!" I bellowed, turning on her.

"F-Four weeks." She exclaimed.

Four weeks. All this time that I have been with Morgan, I have been out of my own world. Well what did I expect? I sat down on my chair, closing my eyes. I was back home. Morgan didn't come with me. I didn't get to tell her that I... loved her. Or that I planned on changing her once she said she would allow me to. It was unspoken between us, but we both knew that once she said those three words, she was mine. She would be changed. But now I would never be able to do that. I would never sink my teeth into her flesh again.

"Eric what the hell is going on?" Pamela asked once again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Shall we get going, William?" I sneered, looking back at up.

"I want to see Sookie before we leave."

I was silent as we left. No more Morgan. I would once again be bowed down to and not have one person to challenge me. I felt as if part of me was ripped away, gone. Forever. Until I get my woman back.

And I planned on seeing Morgan again. Even if it meant the death of millions, Morgan was going to be in my arms again. Once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Morgan Porter was silent as Veronica Kean led her back inside. They spent all day together and it was now midday. Veronica wanted to get back to Godric while Morgan wanted to have her last meal. She was certain of becoming a vampire. It was the only way to forever, really be with Eric.

Veronica walked into Morgan's bedroom, her thoughts on her best friend. She would never see her tanned face again. It would be pale and if angry, fangs would pop out of her mouth. That would surely be a sight.

She stopped when she noticed the bed empty. Where was Godric? Maybe he had moved to the attic?

Morgan bit into the hamburger, stuffing the fries into her mouth. She had always loved hamburgers but once highschool started she stopped eating them. She was scared that she would gain weight and no one would want to date her. Apparently that never happened. And she was never going to see that school again.

Mid bite she stopped. Her family wouldn't see her again. Dad, Jacob, mom? They would all think she was dead. Gone forever. But she wouldn't be. She would be with them... only they wouldn't know.

Oh morbid thoughts, why do you bother me, she thought.

Veronica stepped into the kitchen and sat beside her, petting Bruno's head.

"How's your vampire?" Morgan asked in between bites.

"He went into the attic." Veronica whispered.

Morgan frowned, "What? That isn't possible, V. There are windows on the garage door. I don't think he would risk getting a little sunburn to join Eric up there."

"...Oh."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Well let's go check! I want to see how Eric sleeps anyway."

The two girls walked towards the garage, opening the creaking doors. Memories of spraying Eric flashed in Morgan's head and she giggled softly, flicking the light on in the garage. A huge beaten down grey truck took up the garage and above it was a small door.

"Ladies first." Morgan drawled, gesturing for Veronica to climb up the ladder.

Veronica hated going into the attic and Morgan knew it. Spiders and bugs were up there and Veronica did _not _like bugs. At all.

Morgan followed after her and looked into the dark room before flicking something near the stairs. A small light above Veronica's head flickered on and they looked into the vacant attic.

"Uh oh." Morgan whispered before breaking into tears.

Veronica stared blankly at an empty space. They were gone. Godric was gone. Her one true love, the man she let bite her, was gone.

"NO!" She screamed before falling to her knees and holding her head. Godric couldn't be gone! Not after everything they had done, everything they said.

Morgan suddenly grabbed a box and threw it across the room. Veronica heard it shatter and more things shatter. She looked up to see Morgan grabbing a small box that had _Precious Moments _scrawled across it and throw it expertly into the wall. There was a loud crashing noise of glass before Morgan began to grab more and more boxes. Veronica knew nothing was leaving this room unbroken.

Including their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, the ending of Are You Serious?<strong>

**The sequel is going to be called, This Life We live, and I will probably post it next week or Sunday. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Really. I would be no where without all of you awesome guys behind that screen.**

**Love you all and I hope that even though this story is over, people will still read this. **

**-Aclemene**


End file.
